The Favor
by averystarkidpotter
Summary: Hermione Granger was getting a divorce when her husband tried to tale her children. Her best friend Harry Potter sent Hermione, her five year old daughter and three year old son to live in hiding with his closest colleague, Draco Malfoy and his own four year old son Scorpius.
1. Chapter 1

Scorpius was playing with a toy train and pretending to pick his little figurines up for Hogwarts. His father was watching him carefully while reading over the article about his latest case in the Daily Prophet.

His four year old was by the fireplace and that made Draco awfully eery more than muggle parents. One time when Draco told Scorpius he couldn't have his dessert before supper, the boy had flooed himself to Draco's parents manor.

Narcissa, Draco's mother, however only made a comment about Draco not feeding the boy when he needed it and Lucius, Draco's father, went on and on about how skilled the four year old must be.

Draco flipped the page to the front and noticed the headline.

_War Heroes in Another War, With Their Marriage_

_Hermione Weasley and Ron Weasley (28) were seen fighting in Diagon Alley this weekend. Their daughter Rose (5), was seen distracting her little brother Hugo (3) with candy from a local shop. We didn't get a chance to talk to the family personally, but it seems that their colleagues at work say its not uncommon to see the couple throwing words. _

"Daddy." His son's voice broke him from reading.

"Yes?" Draco asked.

"Do you think Bubble Puppy would get sorted?" Scorpius asked.

Draco had to think a minute. His son had become rather infatuated with Muggle children's shows. He believed Bubble Puppy was the fish dog from that cartoon about fish children going to a preschool taught by a goldfish.

"No, he's a puppy. Hogwarts sorts students." Draco said.

"Is there a school for magic puppies?" Scorpius asked.

"Not that I know of, but maybe they'll make one. Do you want a piece of chocolate before bed?" Draco asked, setting the paper down to look at the time, 9:00. It was a weekend night so Draco let his son stay up for another hour.

"When I get big, I'm gonna make a magic school for puppies." Scorpius said as Draco stepped into the kitchen.

"Dear Reader, your dog has been selected to attend Puppywarts, with Headmaster Scorpius Malfoy." Draco said in a monotone, grabbing a bar of chocolate from the fridge and returning to his living room.

"Puppywarts is a silly name, Daddy." Scorpius said.

"Oh really, what would you call it?" Draco asked handing the boy a small piece of the bar.

"How about the Malfoy School of Magical Puppies?" A familiar voice said, and Draco looked to see the one and only Harry Potter standing in his floo.

"That sounds cool. Thanks Mr Potter." Scorpius said, turning back to his toys.

"I told you can call me Harry, Scorp." Harry ruffled the little boy's hair.

Harry and Draco had not continued their rivalry from school years, as they now worked together at the Ministry. Some could even say they were friends, as Scorpius and Harry's son Albus had a play date or two.

"Daddy says Mr Potter is repectful." Scorpius said and Harry smiled at his mispronunciation.

"I don't mean to interrupt a very important conversation, but do you think I could talk to your Dad for a minute?" Harry asked.

"I'll be in my room." Scorpius picked up his toys and headed up the stairs towards his bedroom.

"Thank you, son." Draco called.

"Very well-mannered four year old, didn't think those existed." Harry laughed.

"Harry, what are you doing over here at this hour?" Draco asked.

"I need a favor, Draco, a big favor." Harry said, starting to pace the floor.

"What kind of favor?" Draco asked.

"I can't tell you that." Harry said and Draco wanted to laugh.

"What does this favor involve?" Draco asked.

"Your spare bedrooms." Harry said.

"For who?" Draco asked.

"I can't tell you that either." Harry said.

"So you need my spare bedrooms but you can't tell me for who or why." Draco asked.

"Indeed." Harry confirmed.

Draco thought about it for a minute. "Okay."

"Okay? That's it, you're just gonna agree." Harry asked, in disbelief.

"Did you not want me to agree?" Draco asked and Harry laughed to himself.

"You have no idea what this means to man, thank you. So much." Harry said and Draco nodded.

"Now, when will this favor cash in?" Draco asked.

"Just stay awake for a while." Harry said and with that he left.

Draco watched him disappear in the green flames. He walked upstairs and Scorpius was sitting on the end of his bed patiently.

"What did Mr Potter say?" Scorpius asked.

"We're going to have a guest." Draco said and Scorpius' eyes lit up.

"Who?" Scorpius asked.

"I don't know yet. Time for bed." Draco said and the boy climbed up to the top of the bed, getting under his covers.

After reading The Tales of Beetle Bard, Scorpius was sound asleep. Draco tucked him in one last night, and kissed his head. He went downstairs to wait for this favor.


	2. Chapter 2

It was about 3 am, when Draco heard a knock at his door. He quickly rushed to the door, hoping that they would not leave before he got there.

When he opened the door the first thing he noticed was a little girl. She looked no older than Harry's oldest, and she had dark red hair that was almost brown. She had blue-green eyes that Draco recognized but couldn't figure out from where.

His eyed followed up to see his former classmate. Her hair was pulled back messily, her lips were chapped and her chocolate eyes had bags under them that looked like she hadn't slept in years.

She was clutching a boy, who was not even Scorpius' age, for dear life. His hair was much darker, and his eyes were definitely a blue color.

"Granger." He whispered, rushing her and her children into his home.

She seemed hesitant when he grabbed a hold of her back, but eased when he shut the door and let go.

"Malfoy, I'm sorry-" She began but he cut her off.

"Let me make you some hot chocolate." He explained. The children's lips were blue and the boy seemed to be shivering slightly. I

He ran to the kitchen and had his house elf Jazzy make them something. When Draco emerged he had four cups on a tray and a plate of cookies. He brought it into the living room and set it on the coffee table.

Draco motioned for them to sit and Hermione crossed over to sit down, and she set the boy down next to her and the girl climbed next to them.

"Drink, you're absolutely freezing." Draco said handing them each a cup.

"Thank you." The girl chimed and the boy nodded.

"These are for you two." Draco said handing the girl the plate of cookies.

"Really?" The boy exclaimed.

Draco handed them each one. The two scarfed it down as soon as they got it. Draco watched as they drunk their coco and ate they cookies. Hermione sipped hers calmly.

"What are your names?" Draco asked, vaguely remembering their names in the paper that day.

"I'm Rose, and this is Hugo." The girl said.

"Well Rose, and Hugo, I'm Draco Malfoy." He said with a smile.

"You know our Uncle Harry?" Rose asked.

"Yes. I went to school with him, your mom, and your dad." Draco said and he watched as Rose and Hermione flinched. Mental note to himself, don't mention Weasel.

"You know our dad?" Rose whispered.

"Rose." Hermione warned.

Draco waited for them to finish eating to speak to them. Rose and Hugo finished off the cookies, and Hermione set her cup down on the table.

"So would you like to see your bedrooms?" Draco said patting his lap. Both kids stood up and followed him upstairs.

"You two will have this bedroom next to Scorpius. Hope you don't mind." Draco said and neither responded.

"That's very thoughtful of Mr Malfoy to let us use his spare bedroom say thank you." Hermione said and both children obeyed.

"Rooms, as in plural. You, Hermione, will be in the bedroom next to mine." Draco said and she smiled sheepishly.

Once he opened the door, the room was beautiful shades of blue and green and the walls seemed to be like a projector screen. On one side it was the ocean and on the other the jungle.

"Wow." Hermione whispered.

"Yeah, the room changes based on its' guests. When Teddy and his sister stay its Hogwarts both sides." Draco said.

"Cool." The children said and Draco could immediately tell whose side was whose. Hugo went to the blue side and Rose took the green.

Draco left the door open and turned to across the hall where Hermione would be staying. He opened the door and it was beautiful colors of red and gold.

"Malfoy, you didn't -" Hermione began.

"Hermione. What's happened?" Draco asked facing her directly.

She looked up at him and her eyes looked like they were dams keeping the tears in.

"Ron-he started drinking after the war, missing Percy and all. A couple weeks after Rose was born, I called him out on it and he smacked me so hard I fell on the floor." She said.

"Hermione, I can't imagine the Weasel-" He began to say.

"Would what? Hit me, hit his own children. I mean for Merlin's sake he scares Harry's kids. Now you've interrupted me all night let me talk." Hermione shouted.

Draco took a step back. He had never seen this look of fear and anger in anyone's eyes, especially not someone with such beautiful eyes.

"I'm sorry." She whispered and Draco held out his arms for her. It just seemed right, he was unsure how she was going to react but he felt like he should.

"My arms are getting tired." Draco laughed after a minute and she hit his chest hard with a hug that it jerked him for a minute.

He felt her start to sob, her body shaking with his arms that were around her. He placed his hand in the middle of her back and rubbed a small circle to calm her.

"Daddy." A voice called from the doorway and Hermione removed her head to see a little boy in the doorway.

Draco didn't mind her looking at his son for a minute, Scorpius was like a Mini Me for him. "Yes?"

"There are people in our house." He said seemingly scared.

"Scorpius, this is my friend Hermione Granger. She and her kids are gonna stay with us for a while." Draco said, letting go of Hermione and walking towards his son.

"Okay." He shrugged.

"Go back to bed, mate." Draco said, bending down to his level.

"I need you." Scorpius said clutching a green dragon Draco's cousin Tonks had bought the boy when he was born.

Draco turned his upper body to look at Hermione with pleading eyes. She smiled and as the two left she began to shut the door. "Good night, Draco."

"Goodnight Hermione." Draco said without thinking.


	3. Chapter 3

It was early the next morning, when Scorpius woke up to see a girl sitting out in the hallway. He turned his head questioningly at her, but then when he discovered she was asleep, shook her with his hand. She jerked awake and looked at him oddly.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I asked you first." She said mockingly.

"Fine. I'm Scorpius." He said holding out his hand.

"I'm Rose." She said shaking it.

"How old are you?" He asked.

"I'm 5." She said.

"No fair, I'm four." He crossed his arms.

"Okay Scorpius, is there anything to eat around here?" Rose asked, standing up and brushing off her pajama bottoms.

"You just have to ask Jazzy." Scorpius smiled.

"Let me get my brother." Rose said, walking into the bedroom where Hugo was watching cartoons. She turned off the TV, took his hand, and pulled him out towards the stairway.

"Hey!" The three year old shouted.

"Sh." Scorpius put his finger over his lips. They snuck downstairs very quietly, and when they got to the dining room Draco and Hermione were sitting at the table.

Scorpius found it odd that his father was up this early. He was almost never up. Hermione was talking with her hands and Scorpius watched as his father placed his head in his hands and just listened. It was also very odd to see his father not participating in the conversation, but just listening.

Rose found it curious to see her mother's cheeks were bright red. As Draco finally said something, Hermione giggled and that was something Rose had never seen her do before. Her mother would laugh when Hugo did something cute or when Uncle Harry would make a joke but she never giggled.

Both wondered greatly about what they were talking about and Hugo took initiative. "Whatcha talkin bout?"

"Oh you're awake." Draco said, turning his head to see the three little ones in the doorway.

"Yeah." Scorpius said coming in slowly. For a four year old he was pretty smart, and Rose was even smarter or so she thought. They both knew something weird was going on.

"Would you guys like some breakfast?" Draco asked.

"Yes." Both boys answered.

"Can I help?" Rose asked.

"Huh, Rose?" Draco seemed confused.

"Can I help you make breakfast?" Rose asked again, louder thinking maybe he didn't hear her.

"Oh well I was just going to have Jazzy cook us up something." Draco said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Rosie, come sit down." Hermione said, reaching for the girl.

"But I guess you and I could make breakfast, what would everyone like?" Draco asked. He wanted Rose to know she was safe with him, so he took her little hand in his.

Rose looked up at him. She liked the feeling of her small pale hand in his much larger and much tanner one. It made her feel safe, so she squeezed it, and smiled. Draco felt the small squeeze and returned it. He looked down to the girl with a smile.

"How about eggs?" Hermione suggested.

Hugo leaned to whisper something in Scorpius' ear. The blonde nodded and then turned back to his father. "Daddy, Hugo would like sunny side eggs, please."

"We'll be back." Draco said, and Hermione smiled.

In the kitchen, Draco got out the supplies that they needed. He pulled out from underneath the sink a stool for rose to stand on. She stepped up to the counter and Draco came back over to her.

"So, do you cook breakfast with your mommy?" Draco asked.

"Yes." She said.

As they began cooking, Draco found he enjoyed the little girl's company. He dipped his finger in the butter and stuck it on the tip of her nose. She giggled, doing the same to him. After a minute of just staring into her sweet little face, he watched as she wriggled her nose the butter seemed to feel weird.

"I'll get us a cloth." He said, moving out to the other room. As he passed, he peeked into the dining room. He noticed Hermione playing what seemed like a children's game with the boys and Hugo seemed to be dominating. As he reached the bathroom he heard the toaster pop. He was grabbing for the towel when he heard a scream and glass shattering.

He was in the kitchen within 2 seconds. There were pieces of glass everywhere surrounding Rose who was crawled up in a ball. He quickly shut the kitchen door, locking it.

"Draco! Let me in!" He heard Hermione shout.

"Don't there's glass everywhere." Draco warned.

"I'm so sorry, I'm really sorry." Rose was shaking her head back and forth, tears dripping from her eyes.

"Rose, I need you not to touch any of these." Draco said, watching the girl carefully.

He quickly swept the glass pieces away, leaving Rose sitting in a ball with her hands over her face. He disregarded the broom and ran over to her. When he bent down on his knee he watched her flinch.

"Please, it was an accident, I'm sorry." Rose started to move away from him.

"Rose, I'm not going to hurt you, I promise." Draco wanted to cry. Here was this sweet little girl backing away from him, what could Weasel have done to make her feel like this every time she made a mistake.

Rose smacked herself on the head. "See you don't have to hit me. I did it myself. I'm sorry."

Draco shook his head, he couldn't watch her anymore. As she went to hit herself again he took her arm. She let out a sob, but all he did was put it up against his chest. He pulled the girl into his lap.

"Sh. Rose. You're okay, Princess. I'm never gonna let him touch you again, okay Princes." Draco whispered into her ear, and he meant what he said.

He didn't care if Hermione and the kids stayed until Weasel was put away, and then he never saw them again. Rose was his princess, and he wouldn't so much as let the Weasel even look at her ever again.

"Alohomora." Hermione said, when there was no more words that she could hear and just Rose's crying. When she opened the door, Draco was holding her daughter close to his chest soothing her while he let a couple of his own tears slip. And the sight broke her heart but made her feel warm inside as well.

After she calmed down, Hermione took Rose upstairs and she laid down. Scorpius took Hugo into his room, and Draco went to see Hermione pulling the covers over a sleep Rose.

"I'm sorry of what happened today. She gets like that sometimes." Hermione said honestly hating that she had to.

"We need to talk." Draco said.

"Okay?" Hermione asked questioningly. Draco led her into his room which was a nice color of silver. He sat her down on the bed and then took a place next to her.

"Hermione, neither of us know how long you're going to stay. But I don't ever want to see Rose like that again. I want to be there for them, and for you. I need to know that they know they have someone." Draco said without taking a single breath.

Hermione stared at him confused and happy, well really confused. Could she trust Draco enough to replace Ron, would the children be able to handle loosing another dad? But what if she didn't let him do this and she would lose their best shot?

"Okay." She nodded, and Draco gave her a large hug. Then he stood up and left the room, she knew where he was going and she went into Hugo's room to see that they stayed there.

Draco slowly closed the door behind him, and that caused little Rose to open her eyes. She sat up and when she saw Draco she leaned her head down.

"Rose, princess, I want you to know just that. You are my Princes, and I'm never leaving you. That goes for Hugo and your mommy too. You're stuck with me." Draco said and she looked up at him and smiled.

He made his way over to the bed, and she crawled towards him. "Scorpius is lucky."

He let her crawl up onto his chest, she shut her eyes again, and when he heard her sigh deeply which meant she was asleep, he kissed her head. "Goodnight Princess."


	4. Chapter 4

"Found you!" Hugo shouted.

"Aw! Rose it's your fault!" Scorpius said.

"You sneezed." Rose said.

"I guess you're right. Whose turn is it now?" Scorpius asked.

Draco heard the children down the hall playing, and he couldn't feel happier. Hermione and the children had adjusted the past week really well and today they planned to go into town today, little did Hermione know Draco was planning on splurging Rose and Hugo with everything they could ever want.

At the sound of the floo, Hermione came downstairs and Draco was currently working up his in office. But Hermione was not surprised to see Harry Potter dusting off his clothes in his living room.

"Hello Harry." Hermione said, coming into the living room.

"Hi Hermione." Harry said.

"Who is it, Hermione?" Draco called from his office.

"Just Harry." Hermione replied, and Harry stifled a laugh. Draco closed up his folder and started down to the living room passing by the children's rooms. Hugo came running out and Draco laughed as the small redhead bumped into his knees.

"Hey there, kiddo." Draco said, picking him up.

"Are you done?" Hugo asked. Hermione had told the children not to both him because he was doing some paperwork but he couldn't focus on it anymore.

"For now." Draco said resting the boy on his stomach over Draco's shoulder. Hugo laughed as he squirmed and Draco found himself laughing as well.

"Rose! Scorp! He's done!" Hugo called and the other two children came out of the bedroom as well.

"What was that for?" Hermione asked her best friend.

"Oh nothing." Harry said, coughing into his hand to suppress another laugh.

"Tell me." Hermione demanded.

"Fine, it's just you two seem very domestic." Harry said and Hermione looked at him oddly but before she could respond she heard a fit of giggles come from the stairway and then Draco came down the steps with the children.

"Uncle Harry." Rose and Hugo said at the same time. Rose reached him first only because Draco had to put Hugo down.

"Hey there guys, how have you been?" Harry asked, rubbing Hugo's hair much to his annoyance. Draco had learned that much like his own son Hugo hated people touching his hair.

"Good. Draco is really nice." Rose said and Hugo nodded in agreement. Hermione looked over to Draco, expecting a smirk across his face but she was surprised when it was a genuine smile mixed with a bit of blush.

"Hey Scorp, come on over here." Harry said with a laugh as he sat down on the sofa.\

Hugo sat on the arm next to him but Harry put his arm around the boy to make sure he didn't fall while Rose cuddled up to his other side. Scorpius looked up at his father as if asking permission but Draco just patted his back slightly nudging the four year old closer to Harry.

Scorpius climbed up on Harry's lap turning around to face his father and Hermione. Draco sat down in the armchair while Hermione sat on the arm of it leaning her leg over the side.

"So Harry what can we do for you?" Draco asked.

"Well Ginny left yesterday for her match in Belgium so I have the kids to myself and I was wondering if we could spend the day together." Harry said.

"Where are they now?" Hermione asked.

"With Fred." Harry answered.

"You better get back soon or they'll come home with green hair or their eyebrows burned off." Hermione laughed.

"I figured the 3 of us versus the 6 of them. So what do you say?" Harry asked, tickling Scorpius' sides and the blonde started to giggle.

"Please!" Rose and Hugo said.

"You guys have to get dressed first." Draco said and the kids started up the stairs.

"Mommy! I need your help!" Hugo said, and Hermione got up patting Draco on the shoulder. As Hermione and the kids left the room Harry moved towards the end of the couch closer to Draco.

"So, how are they really doing?" Harry asked.

"They're great. I mean really. Scorpius adores them. He helps Hugo with things he can't quite do yet and just the other day he offered to play dress up with Rose when she lost at tag." Draco said. Harry listened to the former Slytherin talk while he noticed the way Draco's eyes sparkled as he talked about the three children.

"So they were okay? I just worry sometimes Ron hurt them more emotionally." Harry said swallowing, Draco knew how hard it must have been for him to admit his friend could do this to Hermione. Draco's silence didn't give Harry relief.

"They just seemed so broken. The first couple of days, it was like every time I came near them they thought.. I just want to wrap my arms them and heal them." Draco said, looking down at his hands.

"And Hermione, she just didn't deserve any of it. Someone so caring and smart should never have to go through any of that. It makes me so mad." Draco clenched his first, taking a breath before talking again.

"So where is the Weasel anyway?" Draco asked, talking through clenched teeth.

"With Ginny. I'm not worried though, she can handle herself." Harry said happily.

"Draco are you not going to get ready?" Hermione called from upstairs.

"We'll meet you at the Leaky Cauldron." Draco said and Harry left to pick his kids up at Fred's flat above the shop. He had previously lived there with George, but George moved out when he got married.

"Hello Harry!" Fred said as the bell to the shop rang.

"Where are my children?" Harry asked.

"Here." They said. Harry looked again and his children were all in spots that had been previously empty. James was on the stool they used to get to high places, Albus was on the railing by the love potions while Lily sat on the counter by Fred whom had a devilish smirk across his face.

"Very funny." Harry said, picking Lily up in his arms.

"So Harry, what are your plans for today?" Fred asked, leaning against the counter.

"Well the kids and I are going to spend the day with Hermione and the kids, and Draco." Harry said and Fred nodded. The Weasleys had been informed of their living arrangements so that it didn't get confusing.

"Well you guys have fun." Fred called as Harry walked out the shop with his three children.

"Daddy is Draco's son going to be there?" Albus asked.

"Of course." Harry responded.

"I can't wait to see Rose." James said, overly excited to see the redhead. Harry's kids hadn't seen Hugo and Rose for a month because Ginny didn't want them near Ron.

As they reached the Leaky Cauldron, Lily saw Hugo in the window and the three kids ran in. Hermione and Draco were having a conversation while Hugo was up looking through the window, and Rose and Scorpius talked different storybook characters.

"Rosie!" James shouted.

"Hu!" Lily shouted

"Lil!" Hugo replied.

"Jaime!" Rose screamed.

Rose jumped out of the booth and over Scorpius pulling James into a hug, knocking him over. Lily and Hugo just hugged normally while Albus walked over to Scorpius.

"Hi Scorp!" Albus said reaching his hand out because he knew that's how Draco taught Scorpius to greet his friends.

"Hi Albus!" Scorpius said, pulling the boy into a hug.

After eating lunch, the group went into the children's shop. It had just been put in by the Lupin family proceeding the war, and as the bell rang Teddy and Emily popped up from the counter, Teddy's blue hair contrasting his sister's red hair.

"Harry!" Teddy shouted.

"Hermione!" Emily shouted.

"What am I chop liver today?" Draco asked.

"Draco!" They laughed together jumping over the counter and running to them. Teddy hugged Harry first and Emily hugged Hermione, and they both hugged Draco.

"Children, stop screaming, your mother is asleep." Remus said, coming down the steps.

"No I'm not." Tonks replied coming up behind him.

"Harry, how good to see you." Remus said walking over and hugging his would be nephew.

"Draco, my boy." Tonks said, running over to him and picking the blonde up and spinning him around.

"My turn!" Scorpius shouted and Tonks put Draco down. Draco wobbled but Hermione caught his arm.

"Ahh, you're getting big cousin." Tonks laughed as she spun Scorpius the same way.

"Woah. I'm dizzy." Scorpius said, holding onto Tonks as she stopped.

"Hey did you guys here about the new Broom show going on over at the Quidditch shop?" Emily asked.

"Can we show them, dad?" Teddy asked.

"You guys want to go see a broom show?" Remus asked.

"Please!" The five kids chorused.

"I don't see why not." Harry said.

Remus and Tonks put one of the assistants in charge and the family of four joined them on their day. As the broomshow started, the kids were each lifted on someone's shoulders so that they could see. Tonks had Scorpius, Teddy had Albus, Emily had Lily, Remus had James, Harry had Rose, and Draco had Hugo.

"Woah." Hugo whispered in Draco's ear, as one of the men on the brooms did three flips in the air.

"This is fun, I want to do this every weekend." Draco said over the crowd to Hermione.

"Harry would get sick of us." Hermione said, in reply.

"No I mean just going out with you and the kids. I don't think I've seen Scorpius smile this much in forever." Draco said motioning his head to where Tonks was tickling a laughing Scorpius.

"Uncle Harry, you're a monkey." Rose said pulling on his ears.

"I am?" Harry asked laughing.

"You know, Blaise and Pansy are going to be back in town next week." Draco said.

"Shush, Daddy. I can't hear the man talk." Hugo shouted covering Draco's mouth with his hand. Draco had a devilish smile and he licked Hugo's hand with his tongue and the boy pulled his hand back in disgust.

"Ew." Hugo said. Draco looked to Hermione and who was laughing.

Afterwards, Remus and Tonks offered Harry to stay with them so they could help with the kids. Teddy and Emily were thrilled, so Hermione took a tired Scorpius and a bouncing Rose from Tonks and Harry and Draco apparated them home. Rose was full of energy so she was bouncing Hugo up and down on his bed much to his annoyance.

"Rosie! I'm trying to sleep." Hugo shouted.

"Well I want to go play!" Rose said.

"Go ask Scorp." Hugo said, rolling over.

"Fine." Rose walked over to Scorpius' room to find him up on his bed staring at her.

"Hey Scorp." Rose said.

"Hey Rosie." Scorpius replied.

"You look tired." Rose said.

"Thanks. Do you want to play?" Scorpius said, running a hand down his face.

"Not with you. You need sleep, come here." Rose took Scorpius by the hand and pulled him out of his bedroom and into hers and Hugo's.

"What now Rosie?" Hugo whined, kicking the covers off.

"Here, sleep in my bed." Rose helped Scorp up onto the bed and he climbed in. She pulled the covers over him and he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

"Goodnight, Hugo." Rose said, walking out of the room and settling herself into Scorpius' bed.

Draco laid out on the couch exhausted, while Hermione stepped into the room. She was looking over at him with a smile on her face until she heard him sigh and mumble something.

"Come here." He said.

"What?" Hermione asked, sitting down by his legs.

"Come cuddle with me." Draco said, holding his arms out.

"You sound like a toddler." Hermione said, and Draco sat up looking at her.

"Please?" He asked sticking his lower lip out.

"Come on sleepyhead." Hermione said, grabbing his hand and pulling him upstairs. He whined as they walked up the steps but when Hermione threatened to push him he stopped. As they passed the kids' bedrooms Draco noticed something odd.

"Hermione, why is Rose in Scorpius' room and Scorpius in with Hugo?" Draco asked.

"I don't know, come on." Hermione said, pulling him into his bedroom. She set him down on his bed but he pulled on her hand and she came down on top of him.

"Draco." Hermione gasped.

"Stay here, love. For me?" Draco asked, pulling her up to meet his sleepy pale eyes. Hermione bit her lip and nodded but she figured he couldn't see that at how low his eyes hung.

"Okay." Hermione nodded.


End file.
